Tommy (Whodunit?)
Popozao also known as Tommy is a character in The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. He is a wiki user trapped in the house that sees himself as a master strategist and detective due to his skills at 'Town of Salem'. He is the advocate for Juan. Events of Whodunit? Before the Murders Tommy is seen playing 'Town of Salem' in the viewing room with Juan, Naruto, and Lee. He subtlety introduces himself to Derk. During the Murders After Masta is murdered, Tommy escapes to safety. (Issue 1) Whilst the people in the house are running around scared due to the murders, Tommy, along with Juan and Lee, manage to locate the P.A system. Tommy makes an announcement through the house, inviting everyone to the kitchen to see a 'surprise'. The surprise is a lynch, in which he plans to execute Gravelord. He knows of Grave murdering Dom due to the security camera footage he has located behind the kitchen. (Issue 3) Tommy admits that he got his idea for lynching Grave from 'ToS'. He decides to leave Juan in charge of the lynching, and goes to show Hippo and Derk where the PA system is. Tommy, Hippo, and Derk see Lee running around naked over the security footage, much to their amusement. (Issue 4) Tommy, Hippo, and Derk return to the dining room to find Katie and Sidney, who have murdered Juan together. Tommy sends Hippo and Derk to chase after them, and orders Lee to come back to the kitchen ASAP. Tommy later announces over the PA system that he and Lee have found Katie and Sidney, and explains that they are innocent. He orders everyone to come to the kitchen or they will be killed on sight. Tommy and Lee talk about Katie and Sidney, with Tommy idiotically believing that the two killed Juan because he tried to eat them with a fork and knife. Lee then blurts out the absurd idea of murdering everyone in the house, and making a run for it with Tommy, which Tommy reluctantly accepts. (Issue 5) Tommy watches on as Lee lines every remaining survivor up in the kitchen, and prepares to execute them all. Tommy can't stand to watch this inhumane slaughter, so he grabs a Gator Machete and swings down on Lee's shoulder, and then his head, killing him. The survivors against the wall beg Tommy to untie them, but Tommy takes a breather after murdering his best friend. Eventually, he unties them. Tommy, along with all the other survivors, decides to split up again to locate an exit to the house. (Issue 6) Death Killed By *Masta Tommy is located by Masta whilst he is separated from the group, and lynches him in the dining room. Masta then rips off Tommy's shirt and carves 'you done goofed' on his stomach, as a message to the remaining survivors. Appearances The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? *Issue 1 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 Trivia *Tommy is bilingual, speaking English and Portuguese. *Tommy is the seventh person to die in the house. Category:Masta Category:Whodunit? Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Deceased